


The Best Lunch

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS 2 sentence fiction. The Sewer King smiled and ate every bit of his lunch.





	The Best Lunch

I never created Sewer King.

The Sewer King smiled and ate every bit of his lunch. He remembered sending his many children to steal lots and lots of pretties for him earlier.

THE END


End file.
